To Get Out of Trouble
by axania chic
Summary: A short little sj fic without anything happening sj wise very much like the tv show, it's got Jonas and Gou'ld's tho


**To Get Out of Trouble**

Summary: a little, short, action fic involving s/j oh it's while Daniel is ascended but that's basically the only time frame I can give you.

* * *

The ship dodged the cargo ship's hits and shot back it's own before flying off into hyper drive. The four hits aimed true and hit the cargo ship forcing it to stop.

"Teal'c what the hell happened?" questioned Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Sir most systems are down!" yelled Major Sam Carter.

"Just lost hyper drive and now thrusters," confirmed Jonas.

"Sir all systems are shutting but I've got a lock on life support….," paused Sam.

"Including gravity?" asked Jack sarcastically as they hit the ceiling hard.

"Carter!" he shouted as her head thudded against the gold plated ceiling.

He floated over to her and held Sam in his arms, watching her blood drip to the floor from a cut on her forehead. Teal'c drifted down to the controls and began exchanging power from other non-needed systems to the gravity and engine systems, to get them out of the dangerous part of space they were in. Landing with a thud on the floor, Jack stood up and took Sam into the other room placing her on a table. She was still unconscious and breathing was becoming shallower. Jack turned to see Jonas behind him and quickly hid the naked emotions on his face.

"Can you try to see what's wrong with Carter while I see what Teal'c is getting up to," he instructed and left the room.

"O'Neill, I can get us moving in five minutes from here," informed Teal'c.

"I need you to take us to a planet with a Stargate, Carter has a head wound and Frasier will have my head if I don't get her back now, how long will it take?" questioned Jack.

"I'm not sure O'Neill, but not more than one hour," answered Teal'c.

"Just hurry," Jack sighed, trying to fight the urge to tear everything apart.

Joining Jonas he looked down at the other half of his soul.

"She's very weak, I think she also has concussion as well which isn't helping. I'm sorry sir but I can't do anything incase I end up hindering her condition.

"Go and help Teal'c, I'll watch her," replied Jack rubbing his eyes.

Jonas left the room seeing the hopelessness in his leader's eyes, already knowing about Jack's unspoken love for his 2IC, it was hard not to see it. Jack sat on another table and watched Sam intently all emotion showing on his face. Stirring herself awake, Sam moaned softly and clutched her head. The room swam around her and she began to lose consciousness again.

"Carter, Carter stay still," comforted Jack and held her in his arms.

"I can't see," she whispered, "My head it hurts so badly."

"Shh, just lean on me, we'll get you back to earth soon," soothed Jack.

"It hurts," she repeated before fainting again.

"Carter! Carter!" Jack yelled.

Her eyes opened slowly and she gazed at the Colonel then she slumped forward. Gently Jack caught her and lowered Sam to the ground. Resting her head up against the table she immediately felt better but still kept her eyes closed.

"Is the light blinding them," he asked softly.

"Mostly," Sam answered.

Jack got up and rummaged in the packs, they had brought with them, for painkillers. Handing Sam the water he watched her gulp it down. She blinked and carefully opened her eyes, seeing him standing in front of her. Kneeling down, Jack looked over Sam's cut ignoring her claims of protest.

"Carter this usually wouldn't affect you so bad, did you get any sleep before the mission?" questioned Jack.

"There was a project," mumbled Sam.

"Christ Carter, when we get back I'm ordering at least a weeks downtime and you say anything against I, it'll be two," replied Jack angrily.

"Yes sir," answered Sam, her eyes closing.

"Carter, wake up," called Jack shaking her arm.

She woke up and looked dazed, her breathing slower down again.

"Teal'c how long?" shouted Jack.

"I'm landing the ship now O'Neill," came the reply.

"Carter, I'll just get the basics of our stuff and carry you to the gate while Teal'c goes his own way home," explained Jack.

"Ok sir," whispered Sam.

Lifting Sam up carefully, he stepped into the rings and waited for Teal'c to transport them outside. Jack stepped watchfully on the uneven ground and felt Sam's breathing through his clothing. She snuggled in closer to Jack, smelling his scent. Reaching the gate Jack suddenly stopped and cursed the planet they were upon.

"What is it?" asked Sam when he lowered her down.

"Couple o Jaffas guarding the gate," he replied.

She rubbed her eyes and kept them closed against the glare of the setting sun.

"Carter answer me honestly, how much sleep have you had in the past week?" Jack questioned.

"3 or 4," answered Sam.

"3 or 4 what?" he repeated.

"Hours," mumbled Sam hesitantly.

"Carter you know the Doc ordered you to get at least 7 hours a night, for at least 3 months what are you trying to do kill yourself?" yelled Jack.

"Sorry sir," whispered Sam lowering her pale face.

"How bad is your head?" he asked softly.

"The light really hurts, and so does your yelling sir," added Sam.

He winced then fumbled around for his sunglasses in his jacket while looking around the shrubbery they were in for what the Jaffas were up to. He found the sunglasses and slipped them over her eyes.

"Thank you," she replied and almost cursed when something blasted quite a ways in front of her.

"Carter they've found us," whispered jack stating the obvious.

"Jaffa kree!" commanded a lead serpent guard and gave the pair one short zap blast each. Sam lost consciousness instantly while Jack watched joining her.

"Take them with us," The lead Jaffa ordered.

"Ok Teal'c land us then," instructed Jonas.

The tall Jaffa nodded and proceeded to do so and shut down the engines before gathering up his belongings. It had been several long weeks on the cargo ship and they had finally made it back to earth to be greeted, he hoped, by O'Neill and Carter.

* * *

Stepping off the ship, he was surprised to see only General Hammond on the long runway and greeted him correctly.

"Teal'c where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" asked the General.

"Have they not returned?" replied Teal'c puzzled.

"From where? We understood they were with you," answered General Hammond.

"But Sir we dropped them off at a planet for them to gate home," interrupted Jonas.

"Why did you do that?" the general questioned.

"Major Carter was injured, Colonel O'Neill believed it was wise to gate her back to earth and bring her to the SGC straightaway," explained Teal'c.

"What planet was it?" asked the General.

"It was PX11-120 sir," remembered Jonas.

The General briefly showed emotion on his strong face and quietly replied, "The Tok'ra told us yesterday that the planet had completely been lost to Gou'ld control for well over 2 months."

"But how?" questioned Jonas fear taking over.

"We don't know son, I just hope we can get them out of there," he sghed.

"No for the last time I will not tell you!" promised the Colonel.

"Then watch while your teammate suffers," replied K'Lon a new, rising Gou'ld Lord.

Major Carter braced herself as the hand device increasing the pain in her head before she kicked up her leg and the Gou'ld lost his balance. Jack watched helplessly as two Jaffa ran up to Sam their staff weapons ready. He was chained to the wall unlike Sam who only had her arms tied. She dodged them and ran out of the chamber disappearing from sight.

"After her you fools!" ordered K'Lon and turned back to Jack.

"If she escapes, she will be killed instantly," swore the Gou'ld Lord.

Sam ran on until she reached a pillar around a corner. She ran in between the pillars and the corridor before running down a dark corridor that was used for slaves and finally collapsed next to ventilation shaft. She began untying the knots that held her hands together and began thinking of a plan to free the Colonel. The Gou'ld would already know that would be her plan and she needed to find a way to do it without alerting them.

Jack watched Sam escape from each of the guards and wished she would go back to the gate but knew she wouldn't not without him. For the past few weeks, they had been tortured for information; none had which had past their lips although both were coming close to cracking and edging closer to wishing for death. He had watched her sleep, fight with herself and oppose the Gou'lds yet he held her when she broke down. Jack had fallen more in love with her, which he had previously thought impossible when he thought he was already completely in love with her.

The Gou'lds hadn't realized this yet and Jack waited for the moment they would find out and separate them to gain the information they so badly wanted.

Sam hid and waited for silence before breaking into the ventilation shaft and following it along hoping it went above or next to the room they were often taken to. She formed a loose plan in her and decided to wait until Jack only and one or two guards with him. Jack was returned to the cell, they were kept in, and one of the guards remained at the end of the corridor. Sam slowly lifted up the shaft in the cell and softly called to Jack. Putting her finger to her lips for silence, she helped in climb up into the ceiling and they crawled along until they came to an outside wall, several hours later. Jack went out first and pulled Sam out and they ran to the gate.

"We have no GDO device," realized Sam.

"Could try rocks again," smiled Jack.

"Why not," she replied and picked up a handful.

When the wormhole stabilized, the pair threw the rocks in a pattern before stepping through and meeting Jonas, Teal'c and the General on the other side.

"Rocks?" enquired the General.

"Seemed to work Sir," replied Jack and smiled at Sam.

Fini

* * *

An: this story is several years old, and also if someone could explain what is going in Stargate as I do not have a clue. I thought Sam was with Pete but now they've broken up and Jack is with some one? HELP! 


End file.
